Only You
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: What do you do when the one person you use to be able to turn to, is the one that's suddenly hurting you? Warnings: Slash, Rape, Angst, More slash, Lots of sex, and a Happy Ending... But for who? Please R&R, I love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, This is my first ever Shield fic so let me know what you think, should I continue it? I've got it all planned out in my head but I don't know if anyone would be interested in reading it. If you want me to continue to see what happens please let me know in the reviews, I'm really looking forward to writing this but if nobody's going to read it then it's pointless hehe :)**

**Let me know what you think! Cookies and Vodka for anyone who reviews! **

Seth groaned in frustration as he heard his hotel room door slam shut. He'd hoped he could just take a shower and crawl into bed, but with Dean in the mood he was there was no chance of that happening. He was tired of arguing with his friend, and as of late that's all they'd been doing. Every little thing about him seemed to get on Deans nerves, and Seth didn't know how they had refrained from hurting each other so far.

Looking over at his roommate he could tell Dean had showered back at the arena. His hair was damp but he smelt fresh, and he had his street clothes on. Seth himself had decided not to stick around and had grabbed a ride back with Punk. He was already stripped down to his pants and was almost ready to head into the bathroom but the look on Deans face told him he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"What the hell is your problem Seth?" Dean almost screamed at him. Seth was beyond confused. He hadn't said jack shit to the guy all night, what made Dean think he had a problem?

"I said what the fuck is your problem?" he repeated, seeming to work himself up with every word.

"Look Dean, I don't know what the hell-"He was abruptly cut off by Dean once again screaming at him. Nothing he was saying was making sense.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Seth! I saw you out there, strutting your stuff like you're better than me. Trying to show off with every fucking move, like you're some sort of wrestling God. And after the show you didn't stick around, you just took off. What's the matter Seth? You too good for me now? You think you're too good to hang out with me anymore? Is that it Seth?"

"You're fucking crazy if you think that's true. I didn't stick around because I didn't want you to cause another fucking scene in front of everyone! I'm tired of arguing with you Dean, so I'm not going to. You can do whatever the hell you want, I'm gonna take a shower." Seth turned and tried to walk away, but Dean's hand shot out and gripped his arm rather painfully.

"You aint going anywhere princess. Not till I show you who the real boss is. You think you're better than me? I'm about to show you who the 'best in the world' really is." The tone of Deans voice sent shivers down the younger mans spine as frightened brown eyes turned to see an almost predatory smirk forming on Deans face. Before Seth had a chance to do anything Dean was on him like fire, shoving him down and twisting his arms behind his back. Seth face contorted in pain as Dean twisted a little too far. But all thoughts of pain left his mind as Dean whispered in his ear.

"Now princess, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you like the dirty little slut everyone knows you are, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. But, I'm gonna give you a choice, you can either lay there and let me fuck you dry, and God knows I'd love to hear you scream as I pound that tight little ass till you bleed," The grin was back, punctuated by Deans hips grinding against Seth's ass, his dick already getting hard "or you can be a good little bitch and use that pretty little mouth to get my dick all nice and wet. And hell if you do as good a job as I know you could, I might even prep you. So, what's it gonna be princess? "

Seth's heart stopped for a moment as the words echoed in his head. Sure his friend was a bit crazy, always had been, but Dean wasn't capable of something like this was he? But the tone of his voice and the continuous grinding of his hips made realisation hit Seth hard. Dean wasn't joking. And Seth couldn't help but scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a teaser if you will, just something I wrote in work. I know the chapter is rather short but I like how it ends. Don't worry though, the next chapter will more than make up for it, and the next one will most definitely need an 'M' rating ;) please R&R and let me know what you think of my tiny chapter!**

Seth's eyes tried to adjust to the blanket of darkness that coated the room. His head was spinning and for a brief moment he had no idea why. Then the nights events hit him, and his eyes began welling with tears he hadn't even noticed we're beginning to fall. He remembered arguing with Dean, and then the other male pushing him to the ground and...

No. Nothing had happened. After Dean had threatened to... hurt him, Seth had began struggling like a mad man, clawing, scratching, at one point he even bit Dean in an attempt to get away. The older male had become frustrated with Seth's antics so he had reached up in the mist of there struggle to grab the first thing he could, which happened to be the receiver of the hotel phone, and promptly smacked Seth across the head with it. Hard. The two toned man had soon blacked out. But Seth knew noting could have happened while he was unconscious. Sure he' never actually had sexy with a guy, but he knew how it worked, and he'd seen Dean shower plenty of times. The guy wasn't exactly 'small', and with a package like Deans surely he'd have felt a little pain at least. But he felt nothing, and relief burned through him. At least until he tried to move.

Seth had been so focused on figuring out if Dean had actually gone ahead with it he hadn't noticed his pants and underwear had gone missing, nor the rope wrapped snugly around his wrists and, even worse, his ankles. They were tied to the corners of the bed, holdings is limbs in a spread eagle position, his legs tied so far apart he couldn't even close them enough to hide his now fully exposed lower regions. Panic soon began to set in again after that horrific thought. So focused on trying to figure out a way to get out of the tightly done ropes he had once again failed to notice the man across the room, hiding in the shadows.

Ice blue eyes watched Seth struggle, and a mischievous grin fell across deans face. He had Seth exactly where he wanted him. There was no way he would be able to get out of those ropes, Dean knew this, and so he simple sat back, watching Seth struggle, enjoying the way his body twisted. He loved Seth's body. He knew ever single inch of Seth's skin. From the tattoo running across his spine, to his luscious hip bones, his pretty little cock sucking lips, and his huge, beautiful brown eyes always filled with so much emotion, and currently pouring with tears. And his ass. He had always paraded it around, showing it off. Wearing the tightest jeans he could find, always finding excuses to bend over in front of him and rub up against him in the ring, or even when he was standing in front of Dean. And after all of that he acted as if he hadn't done anything! The little bitch was such a tease, but he was allowed to be. Why? Because my god Seth had the nicest ass Dean had ever seen. It was round, firm, perfectly shaped and just enough to fill Deans hands. So maybe he'd had a few gropes while he was undressing the man. So what? Not like it didn't belong to him anyway. Well, after tonight it would. He knew that. And soon, Seth was going to know that to.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth inhaled sharply as Dean suddenly stepped forward from the shadow. The two toned man hadn't even noticed him, and he was now more frightened that he was mere seconds ago. Dean stalked forward towards the bed, undressing himself as he went, but his eyes never leaving Seth's. His eyes. They had never displayed any emotion that wasn't anger, but looking into those icy depths now, Seth could see something new: lust, with a small hint of something else Seth couldn't quite figure out. He wanted so desperately to piss Dean off again, to anger him to the point where he'd knock Seth unconscious again just so he could prolong what he could no longer deny, but Seth couldn't move. The look Dean was giving him rooted him to the spot and Seth's limbs were refusing to co-operate what his mind was desperately screaming – escape.

Dean stopped at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers. He couldn't wait to feel Seth underneath him. But despite his earlier threat of ripping the boy to shreds, Dean was prepared to be a little gentler. He could risk breaking Seth the first time by being too rough. No, the rough stuff would come later when Seth learned to accept that Dean would get whatever he wanted at any cost and simply stopped fighting him. Maybe one day Seth would even enjoy the things Dean was planning on doing to him. Maybe. But for now Dean was going to enjoy himself regardless of whether Seth was willing or not.

He knelt on the edge of the bed, placing his hands next to Seth's hips, and stooping down to lick at the younger mans belly button. He traced his tongue up from Seth's belly button, over his chest and stopped when his tongue ran over the junction where his neck met his shoulder, kissing it gently. He knew he was confusing Seth, all his actions were the complete opposite of his earlier threats, but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. Seth tastes like innocence – something he wouldn't have left by the time Dean was finished, and Dean couldn't bring himself to care. He raised his head to look into the two toned mans eyes and simply stared for a moment. Seth had such beautiful eyes. He briefly wondered what they'd look like if Seth broke tonight.

He was going to lean down and kiss Seth but decided against it. If he tried right now Seth might just grow a back bone and bite him again, and as amusing as it was watching Seth struggle, it fucking hurt when the bastard had bit him. No, he'd kiss Seth later when he knew it was safe. Instead he leaned down and traced his tongue the opposite way, trailing down his chest, stopping momentarily to trace his nipples and then continuing its path until it had reached the base of Seth's semi hard cock. Dean smirked mentally to himself. As much as Seth might have been pretending he didn't want this, his body was betraying him. If he really didn't want this he wouldn't be getting hard just from Dean's tongue running across his body.

Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Seth's cock, sucking it gently before pulling back and tracing his tongue across the vein on the underside of it. He sucked the head back into his mouth once he'd reached the head and began swallowing his cock down at a painfully slow pace. Despite his pace Dean could feel Seth's cock getting harder everytime he swallowed. He hollowed his cheeks so he could draw Seth into his mouth completely, and moaned softly when he reached the base.

Seth almost gasped when he felt Dean moan around his cock, the vibrations felt so good, but he managed to catch himself at the last second. No matter how good it felt, Seth was going to keep convincing himself he didn't want it. This was rape; it wasn't supposed to feel good. But damn if Dean kept this up Seth didn't know what would happen, and that scared him more than anything.

Dean knew what he was doing was having an effect on Seth and he was very pleased at himself for it. He couldn't wait to see how Seth would react to what he was planning next. He continued sucking him off for a few moments, enjoying the way Seth felt in his mouth, and then pulled off Seth's cock, licking his lips to savour the taste. Briefly looking into Seth's eyes he could still see fear, but it was slowly being edged out by arousal. He knew he'd have Seth begging for more before the night was out. Moving down and off Seth's body and onto the floor where he dropped his pants Dean retrieved a bottle of lube he'd hid in his pocket earlier. He had been planning this since the arena, and he knew that he couldn't hurt Seth too badly, if he did then Seth wouldn't be able to perform, or possibly even walk properly, and people would ask questions, so Dean had come prepared. Climbing back on the bed he dropped the bottle of lube in between Seth's thighs and crawled forward till he was straddling Seth's chest. He looked down and the younger man, stroking his hair gently as he spoke.

"Now princess, I've been nice so far, but my threat from before still stands. So what's it gonna be Seth? You gonna be a good little girl and suck my cock or do I have to fuck you dry?"

Dean had no intentions of fucking Seth without some sort of lubrication. But Seth didn't need to know that. He watched as Seth visibly swallowed, and then without saying a word, slowly parted his lips. Dean tried to suppress a smirk, not wanting to frighten him further, and thrusted his hips forward slightly. He closed his eyes, almost screaming in delight at the first touch of Seth's tongue to his shaft. He could feel his tongue slowly licking the slit, gathering up the pre cum that had formed there before slowly wrapping his lips around the head, sucking gently but firmly. He could tell Seth had never sucked a cock in his life and was simply trying to mirror what Dean had done previously, but as he bobbed his head up and down Dean's dick, he had to admit he was pretty good for a beginner. He'd be a pro soon enough.

He knew that angle at which Seth was sucking him off wasn't any good for his neck but at that moment Dean couldn't think straight, all he could think about where the sensations Seth's mouth were causing. Dean moaned louder as Seth's mouth travelled further down his cock, and he began bucking his hips in a vain attempt to get more of his dick in Seth's mouth. He knew Seth couldn't take him all, not yet, he hadn't had enough practice to be able to do that, but he was fairing pretty well. Dean could feel something familiar tingling in his balls and, with regret, pulled pack and slide out of Seth's mouth, not wanting to come yet and end his fun. Dean thought he might have imagined the look of disappointment that flashed across Seth's face. But regardless of whether Seth was enjoying this or not, it was almost time for the main event.

Seth was shaking. Not just because of what he had done, but because everything else that that went with it. He had sucked dean off. He hadn't even been afraid when dean had 'threatened' him, he felt almost aroused at what dean had been saying. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn't gay, why the hell was he getting off on dean calling him princess? And then, as if by instinct, he'd reached forward, almost wanting to know what it felt like to have dean's cock in his mouth. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, this wasn't normal; he shouldn't be feeling this way. What had dean done to him?

He was so worried about what he was feeling he hadn't even noticed dean slicking up his fingers with lube, but he certainly felt it when dean pressed a finger up against his ass. His heart stood still for a moment before beginning to flutter wildly. He felt dean press in slowly, and as it burned for a moment Seth felt relief that he was taking it slow. As dean began fingering him he felt the burning sensation leave for a moment, but as dean added a finger and began scissoring him he couldn't help the tension that ran through his body. Until dean did something that made his entire body shake, for a whole different reason.

Dean knew the second he hit Seth's sweet spot. The tension left his body as he raised his hips off the bed. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Seth biting his lip, trying not to moan but he seemed to not notice that he had begun humping the air, his cock seeming to want some attention. He started fingering Seth at a quicker pace, adding a third finger and hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. He had a condom in his pocket but he couldn't wait to get inside Seth. He knew he was clean, and he was willing to take the chance that Seth was to as he lubed up his cock and pulled his fingers out. He heard Seth groaning lowly at the loss of his fingers and it only fuelled him further. He lined up his cock with Seth's virgin entrance, pushing in slowly. Seth's ass clenched tightly around his cock, and the feeling was like heaven. He was about to begin thrusting when a simple word stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait." It wasn't no. It wasn't stop. It was wait. Seth was asking him to wait until he adjusted to his cock as opposed to pulling out completely. Dean smiled a genuine smile as he leaned down and kissed away the last shreds of tears that remained on Seth's cheek. He knew Seth would come round to this, he just didn't think it would be this quickly, but that just made this moment even more perfect.

He waited until he saw Seth nod his head slightly, and began thrusting in and out gently. He knew Seth was still adjusting to the feeling of being fucked for the first time but dean didn't know how long he could hold this torturous pace for. He changed his angle and it only took a few thrusts before he once again found Seth's prostate. He angled his hips so he hit it at every thrust, and Seth was soon moaning underneath him, his hips rising to meet every thrust. Dean quickened his pace, and reached between them to grasp Seth's neglected cock. He stroked it in time with the trust of his hips, and he could soon feel Seth's ass tightening around him, he knew Seth was about to cum.

Seth moaned out dean's name as he came, squirting over both their stomachs. Hearing Seth call out his name was all it took to push dean over the edge as he came inside of Seth, his hips thrusting erratically as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, collapsing on top of Seth when he was done.

When dean caught his breath he slowly slid out of Seth, already missing the feeling of being inside him. He kissed Seth gently on the forehead as he moved down the bed to where his pants rested on the floor, pulling out his pocket knife. He cut the ropes that were holding Seth hostage as he retreated to the bathroom to clean up. He brought the wash cloth out with him with the intension of cleaning Seth up as well, but when he came out he saw Seth sat on the edge of the bed, looking conflicted and defeated. He stopped dead in his tracks as Seth looked up with red rimmed eyes, and asked him one simple question that he wasn't even sure he knew the answer to.

"What the hell have you done to me?"

**A/N – OOOOOOOOHHHH! So, what do you think? It's not my best sex scene ever but I tried :P Let me all know what you thought of the sex! And, you know, the none sex part. Thank you!**

**Please R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Two chapters in less than twenty four hours? Yes. That's right ladies. I hope it makes up for the fact I probably won't be posting for a couple of days, I'm working graveyard shifts and I'm going to be too tired to write anything.**

**This chapter is a little tamer than the last, but I hope you like it anyway. Anyone who reviews gets cookies! ... Please review? It makes my fic feel loved.**

Roman stared in confusion at his two best friends, trying to figure out what was wrong. Dean seemed incredibly angry at something, but then again it was Dean, Roman would probably be more surprised if he wasn't angry. But the other man seemed hurt as well. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. But no, it was mainly Seth that Roman was worried about. Looking at the youngest team member he could see Seth's eyes were red rimmed, almost as if he'd been crying for some time. He looked as though he hadn't slept all night, and had simply thrown his clothes on this morning, which was not like Seth at all. Seth was always the one who took forever to get ready, always wanting to look perfect, even when they were only going the gym. And the emotions written across his face were almost heartbreaking. He looked lost, confused, hurt, conflicted, and even a little angry. Seth had never been good at dealing with his emotions, and always ended up doing something he'd later regret in a vain attempt to make himself feel better. Roman had spent far too many nights consoling the other man, sat on his bathroom floor in floods of tears because he hadn't come to him in the first place, and he'd be damned if he let it get that far this time. Roman knew he had to find out what was up with the two toned man before Seth did something else that he'd regret, and he had to get to work soon. But first, he had a meeting to go to. He excused himself and swiftly left their shared locker room, vowing to get to the bottom of Seth's pain as soon as he was done.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Seth nodded his head in Roman's direction as the other man headed off towards his meeting. He didn't want Roman to leave him here alone with... him. He couldn't look at Dean. He wouldn't look at him. After Dean had untied him last night Seth had sat on the bed and for once he had no idea how to handle Dean. He shouldn't have enjoyed what Dean had done to him. It shouldn't have felt so good. It was rape. Dean raped him. He wasn't gay. So why the hell had it felt so... right?

Seth knew Dean was angry at him. He had thrown his clothes on and left, refusing to let Dean touch him, and when he got back to the hotel after walking around aimlessly for god knows how long, Dean had been waiting for him, so he'd locked himself in the bathroom and refused to leave until Dean went away. He just didn't know what to do. What happened wasn't right, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and Seth just didn't know how to handle it. He kept his eyes down cast even as a pair of boots entered his line of sight, stopping right in front of him. But he couldn't resist as a hand gently cupped his chin and forced his head up to meet a pair of eyes, for once almost as full of emotions as his.

"Where did you run off to yesterday? It really upset me you know. I gave you pleasure, you were enjoying every second of it, I know you were, so there's no use denying it princess"

There he went with that damn word again!

"I know you enjoyed it as much as me. If you'd stayed we could have talked, but you didn't, you ran like a fucking coward. Now tell me princess, why did you run off?"

All the fear in his body was soon replaced with anger as Seth ripped his chin from Dean's grip and raised up off the bench, standing toe to toe with him.

"You wanna know why I ran Dean? Because you fucking raped me! I didn't enjoy it, I know I didn't! I'm not even fucking gay, but you made me feel things I've never felt before, it felt so good but it was so fucking wrong, it shouldn't have happened! You never should have touched me! I don't want this, I never did, Jesus Christ Dean I have no idea what to do! What the hell have you done to me?"

Seth was practically screaming by the end, tears cascading down his face but he just couldn't stop. He wanted Dean, he wanted to feel him again, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it again. He was so lost and confused; he just didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't gay so why the hell did he want to have sex with Dean? What did the older man have that made him feel this way?

Before he knew what was happening Dean have moved him around the bench to press him against one of the lockers. Deans lips attached firmly to Seth's neck and began sucking, nibbling, biting all the skin he could find there. As he nibble under Seth's ear he heard him gasp and he knew he'd found one of Seth's sensitive spots. He continued attacking the area, his tongue darting out to lick at it before he began nibbling at it again. He knew what he was doing was driving him crazy, but so far Seth hadn't told him to stop, and he had no intensions to anyway. The way he'd screamed at him had turned Dean on more than anything, but he knew he couldn't risk trying to fuck him, not here and not the way Seth was acting; only the Lord knew what would happen if he tried right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

He used the hand that had been stroking Seth's hair to run down his body slowly, reaching behind him to grasp a taunt butt check. He groped Seth's ass a few times before moving his hand around to the front, cupping him through his jeans.

'_Well, look at that. He's already hard and I've barely touched him yet.'_

He rubbed Seth's crotch with the palm of his hand before quickly undoing his pants and pulling his cock free. He stroked the other mans cock quickly, no having time to take it slow. He didn't know what Roman would be back and he couldn't risk the other man walking in on them like this. He rubbed his finger over the slit, gathering up as much pre-cum as he could and using it to slick up Seth's shaft, making it easier for him to please his partner. He continued at the same pace, pumping Seth's cock and soon felt the brown eyed man thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to get more contact.

"Come on princess, cum for me."

Not long after that Seth's trusts became erratic and he soon came all over Dean's hand.

After coming down from his high Seth looked up in time to see Dean licking his palm clean and sucking his fingers one by one until he'd rid his hand of all Seth's cum. He couldn't help but stare at the man as he was doing it, his face flushing. He wasn't gay. So why the hell had he allowed Dean, who less than 24 hours ago raped him, to jerk him off right there in the locker room where anyone could walk in and see? He hadn't even tried to stop him. He wiped his eyes furiously and turned away from Dean as he fixed himself, trying to make himself look even a small resemblance of normal before Roman came back. He couldn't let the other man know what had happened.

He felt Dean walk up behind him, wrap his arms around Seth's waist and kiss him gently on the back of the neck.

"You want this princess. You know you do. And it's only a matter of time before you learn to accept it."

With one final kiss to the back of his neck, Dean let go of him and Seth found himself missing the contact already. He quickly pushed that thought from his brain as he watched Dean pick up his cigarettes from his bag, pulling one out before dropping the packet back down and walking out.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Seth asked himself, as he dropped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest before dropping his head as a fresh flood of tears pooled in his eyes. He let them drop freely as he began to sob quietly to himself, not noticing a new presence had entered the room until a deep voice boomed close to him, the sound echoing through the locker room.

"Seth, what the hell is going on?"

And as he looked up into his tag team partners' eyes, Seth, for once, remained silent. Because that question was one he had yet to figure out the answer to.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman stood by the door, almost terrified at the sight before him. He had no idea what was going on but he knew he needed to find out. He had passed Dean on his way back from the meeting, the other looking more relaxed than he did before, with that annoying self assured smirk plastered all over his face. Thinking nothing of it he walked back to the Shield locker room, but as he got closer he could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. He opened the door unsure of what he'd find, but dreading it at the same time and what he saw nearly made him hit the floor. Seth was curled in on himself, sobbing his heart out and Roman could almost bet Dean had something to do with it.

"Seth, what the hell is going on?"

The question fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself and the look Seth gave him scared him more than he'd care to admit. It was a look of almost complete heartbreak. He moved no sit next to the other man, pulling him close so that Seth's head rested on his chest. He allowed the other to cry, waiting patiently for him to calm down. He'd seen Seth like this enough times to know he couldn't rush him. You had to be gentle with him when he was like this, otherwise he'd break. Sometimes Roman thought Seth broke far too easily, but then again, everytime Seth let someone into his life they always found a way to break his heart. He wondered who it was this time. He knew Seth was currently single, he'd broken up with his last girlfriend a few weeks ago when he'd found out the bitch had been cheating. He hadn't been as upset then as he was right now though, and that seriously concerned Roman.

Finally Seth calmed down, his sobs turning into small hiccups. Roman put his fingers under Seth's chin, slowly pulling the other man's head up so he could look into his eyes, and once more he asked what was wrong. He could see the conflicted look in Seth's eyes, and he knew it was a question Seth didn't wanted to answer, but he needed to know. How could he make it right if he didn't know what was wrong?

"Seth I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what's gotten you so upset. I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me. Please baby boy, it kills me seeing you like this." He knew it was harsh, to try and guilt Seth into talking, but he needed answers. After a few moments Seth answered in a raspy but pleading tone.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't do anything. I don't want you to hurt him. Please Rome?"

Damn it, it had to be Dean. If it was anyone else Seth wouldn't have said that, but Dean was him best friend, and no matter what he did he wouldn't have wanted Roman to hurt him. Fuck, he should have punched the smug bastard when he had the chance.

"Okay Seth, I promise I won't hurt him. Now, tell me what he did to get you this upset."

Seth cast his eyes downwards, not wanting to look Roman in the eye as he spoke. He didn't want to see the emotions playing out across his face, because as hard as he tried to hide them, Seth could always tell how Roman was feeling. Sometimes he thought he might have been the only person who could.

"Well, it started last night. Me and Dean had another argument, he was screaming at me for no reason and I ignored him, and then I don't even know what happened next, it was all so blurry. But somehow, we, God Roman, I had sex with him. I don't know how it happened, or why, I'm not gay and I didn't think he was either but we did it. And then today I didn't want to see him because I needed to know why it happened, I needed to figure it out because I know I'm not gay but if I wasn't gay I wouldn't have let it happen, you know? But he came over to me while you were gone and he touched me, and I hated it but it felt so nice and now I'm even more confused than I was before. What do I do Roman?"

Seth was in tears again before the end of his speech. He'd left out the part where Dean raped him, was it even rape? He didn't know, but he knew if he told Roman how it really happened the older man wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting Dean, and Seth didn't want that. Seth didn't know what he wanted any more. He finally looked up at the other, and for once he had no idea what the older man was thinking.

Roman didn't speak after Seth's confession. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Seth wasn't gay, he knew that, as unfortunate as that was. He'd always had a crush on the smaller man but he knew Seth was a no go. He'd had far too many girlfriends for Roman to even consider the possibility. But Seth's confession had brought out so many emotions in Roman it was unreal. He was angry at Dean for taking Seth's virginity, something he had always fantasised about doing, and messing with their youngest team member. He was sad that Seth was considering the possibility of being not so straight for a reason that wasn't him. But at the same time, Roman felt a small amount of joy pooling in his heart at the idea that maybe, just maybe, Seth wasn't so 'out of reach' after all. He'd punish Dean later for hurting Seth, he knew he promised but Roman couldn't let the bastard run around unharmed after everything he'd done to Seth. He might have been one of the Samoans closest friends but nobody hurt Seth and got away with it. But first, he had to answer the younger man before Seth had a heart attack, and from the look on his face as he continued staring at a completely silent Roman, that wasn't so far off.

"Seth, its okay to be confused, you've gone your whole life thinking you were straight and now, somebody's screwed all that up. Maybe what you need is someone to... clear things up. How did you feel when you kissed him?"

"I didn't. He didn't kiss me at all."

He didn't kiss him? How do you have sex with someone like Seth and not kiss them? Dean was crazier than he thought.

"Well maybe you need to find someone you trust, someone who you know wouldn't react badly to the idea, and kiss them. It'd probably make a lot more sense than just randomly having sex with someone. If you feel something when you kiss this guy, then maybe you're not as straight as you thought you were."

"For a man of little words you sure have a lot to say about this." Seth smiled for the first time since Roman had first found him, but his smile dropped suddenly as realisation hit him."

"You're probably right about what I need to do, but where am I gonna find a guy who won't punch the living daylights out of me when I kiss him? Or someone who won't go blabbing to anyone who'll listen until I've decided if maybe I am... bi or whatever?"

"You're looking at him."

Before Seth could do more than gasp, Roman brought his hand up to cup Seth's face, tracing his thumb over a plumb bottom lip. He looked into Seth's eyes, he could tell the two toned man was nervous, and almost let out a small gasp himself as Seth's tongue darted out to lick over his lips, grazing over his thumb momentarily. He leaned down slowly, watching Seth the entire time. he stopped just before their lips met, looking at Seth one final time. He watched as deep brown eyes glanced down longingly at his lips before looking up to meet his eyes again, and took that as a sign that Seth was ready for this. He reached forward, closing the final gap between them as he finally pressed his lips against Seth's. It was exactly how he imagined it. Seth's lips were full and soft, and his beard scraped lightly against Roman which sent small shivers down his spine. And he tasted exactly how Roman knew he would. Like innocence.

He felt Seth kissing him back, and watched as brown eyes slid closed. He could feel Seth getting into the kiss so he deepened it, pressing his lips against Seth's more firmly and parting them slightly so he could run his tongue over Seth's bottom lip. He almost smirked in triumph when Seth parted his lips to allow Roman's tongue access. He ran his tongue over the inside of Seth's mouth, exploring the warm cavern, and left Seth's tongue pressing against his momentarily. As they continued their kiss, he felt the younger man reaching his hand up to pull the bobble out of Roman's hair, and run his fingers through it as his ponytail fell free.

So into the kiss neither of them noticed Dean returning, watching them through the door Roman had forgotten to close in his rush to get next to Seth. He didn't speak. He just watched them. He continued to watch as they pulled away, both panting for breath and smiling. How dare he? Seth was supposed to be his. Didn't he understand that yet? Seth was his princess, not Roman'. Roman. This was all his fault. He was corrupting Seth. Seth would never cheat on Dean; he wasn't that sort of person. No, this was all down to Roman. But Dean would fix it. Dean would make sure Seth knew who he belonged to. And he'd make sure nobody touched his princess again. Especially not Roman.

Because after all, nobody touched Seth and got away with it.

**A/N – You all asked for more Roman. So here's a chapter about Roman :) It's kind of weird how similar his and Dean's thoughts are, but hey, when it comes to Seth you'd probably think the same thing to ;) Let me know what you all think, I love the reviews I've been getting! So if you wanna throw some more at me I won't complain ;) **

**Let me know what you all think is gonna happen next! **


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was nervous as hell. He was sat in his hotel room, opposite his tag team partner. After the kiss they'd shared in the locker room he'd been rather... over whelmed with a new array of emotions. He wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't. But kissing Roman had just felt so... right. He didn't know why. Okay, so maybe he was a little gay for Roman. But then what about Dean? Why had he reacted that way to Dean? He didn't know. But maybe, just to be sure, he should have sex with Roman. Because if he enjoyed that then maybe he was a little gayer than he was admitting in this moment. God he sounded like such a slut when he listened to his own thoughts. At that moment in time however, Seth was far too uncomfortable to initiate anything. Despite that however, after the show he'd still accompanied the other to the hotel, agreeing to hang out with him for a bit and discuss the match they had coming up on the next RAW. They hadn't seen much of Dean since after they'd retreated backstage and for that Seth was almost thankful, he still didn't know how he felt about the other molesting him in the locker room.

Seth didn't want to look awkward, like he was avoiding the other man or whatever (after all Roman had seemed really into that kiss) so he sat next to Roman on the bed while they were talking. Seth himself had been so focused on using his phone as a distraction that he hadn't noticed Roman moving, until he felt a hand rest on his thigh. He tried to ignore it, but then it started moving. When Roman cupped his groin he jumped, looking at his partner in shock, not expecting the other to be so... bold. But before he could ask what the other man was doing, Romans mouth was on his. It took Seth a few seconds to realise what was going on, and by the time he did Roman' tongue was already in his mouth and he felt a burst of sensations running through him. This kiss was a lot more intense than the one they'd previously shared, Seth's body almost felt like it was on fire, and the only thing keeping his sane at that moment was the other mans touch. He had no idea where this sudden rush of adrenaline had come from, or why he felt so aroused by the other man, but all he knew was he wanted him and he wanted him now. Seth wasn't use to letting someone else take control, after all he was only use to doing things like this with women who were always smaller than him, so he quickly moved his hand and opened Roman's jeans, slipping his hand inside, trying to gain some sense of dominance, even though he knew it wouldn't last long. Seth was slightly shock to find that Roman wasn't wearing underwear, but that only fuelled him on more. He didn't know why but in that moment all he could focus on was trying to please the other man, make him feel everything Seth was feeling, because it was the best damn thing in the world right now. Maybe he was a little gay after all. He grabbed Roman's cock and began stroking, only lightly at first, but he increased the speed when Roman started whimpering. He couldn't help but smirk at the sounds knowing he had Roman right where he wanted him.

He removed his mouth from Roman's, moving it down to Roman's neck. He sucked at bite at Roman's neck, making sure it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. He could feel Roman getting hard, his cock filling out in Seth's hand. So Seth stopped his ministrations on Roman's neck and moved down, to kneel between Roman's thighs. After taking off Roman shoes and socks, he slowly pulled Roman's jeans down and off his completely, his breath catching in his throat at the size of Roman's cock. It had to have been at least nine and a half inches long, as well as think and completely smooth. Seth couldn't wait to taste it.

He licked all around the head of Roman's cock, licking over the slit, then moved and licked the underside of Roman's cock. He took his time tasting Roman's manhood with his tongue, then brought the head into his mouth and began sucking gently. Seth never thought it would feel so good. When he'd done it to Dean his head had been bent at an odd angle and he was tied down, so doing it this way was almost a completely different experience, and damn he loved it. He took more of Roman in, slowly moving down his cock until his mouth was full. He sucked harder, moaning around Roman's cock as he reached his free hand down to remove his own jeans and boxers, and began stroking himself. Roman was moaning at the feeling of Seth's mouth around his cock, and couldn't help but gently buck into Seth's mouth. So Seth gripped Roman's hip with his free hand, and began moving him mouth up and down on Roman's cock at a torturously slow pace. And Roman's moan of impatience he sped up, taking in more of Roman's cock everytime, until it hit the back of his throat. He'd always had a pretty good with gag reflex. He knew Roman was getting close, so he took the hand that was holding down his hips and used it to squeeze the base of Roman's cock. Roman would get his release, but not just get.

Seth pulled his mouth off of Roman, hearing a small whine coming from the older man, but right now he needed his mouth from something else. He replaces Roman cock with three of his fingers, sucking on them to try and get them as wet as possible. He knew Roman was watching him, but right now he didn't care, all he cared about was getting himself ready for the main event. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, he brought his hand down to his entrance, and gently pushed one finger inside himself. He tried remembering what Dean had done to him the other night, how he'd prepared him before hand. It was still uncomfortable but he knew Dean had been generous with his prep that night. Moving his finger slightly, he tried to relax, and it wasn't long before a second finger joined the first. He didn't want to spend too long prepping himself, he knew that given the thickness of Roman's cock it would hurt like hell if he didn't spend long enough doing it, but damn he couldn't wait to have Roman inside of him. He quickly pushed the third finger in, moving them all around to try and loosen himself up, but he just couldn't wait anymore. He didn't care how much it was going to hurt. He removed his fingers and crawled forward and onto Roman, until he was straddling the man's lap. Taking a quick look down he was glad to see that his little show had helped keep Roman fully erect.

Seth sat up on his knees, then grabbed Roman's cock and aligned it with his entrance, then slowly slid down, until Roman's entire cock was inside of him. He knew he should have gone and gotten a condom, he knew the dangers of HIV and every other STI out there, but damn it he couldn't wait any long. And if he went to hell for this, it would be worth it. He stopped for a moment, trying to get use to the unfamiliar burn once again, but despite the amount of pain he was feeling right now, and the fact he wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow, the feeling of Roman's hard length inside him was amazing. He'd never know a feeling like this before. To be completely and utterly filled, he just felt so... completed. The feeling was one of pure bliss. After a few moments the pain had subsided enough and Seth couldn't hold back any longer. He began bouncing up and down, riding Roman as hard as he could. He changed the angle slightly a few times, and was rewarded for his efforts when he felt Roman's cock pressed against his prostate. He couldn't hold back the noises ripping themselves from his throat. He grabbed his own cock, not far gone enough into ecstasy to give up his control on the situation and beg Roman to touch him, and he began pumping furiously, matching it to the pace of his thrusts. He felt Roman grabbing his hips, and bucking up into him. He could hear him talking, saying how 'tight Seth was' and how 'amazing it felt' but Seth didn't care for words right now, all he cared about was the feeling of Roman's thick, hard cock pushing against his prostate with every thrust of his hips. Seth knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted Roman to cum first. So he began moving faster, clenching his muscles to grip Roman's cock tight. With one last moan, Roman came deep inside of him, and that was all it took for Seth to follow, coming all over both of their chests.

Seth continued moving his hips slightly as he rode out his orgasm then finally came to a stop when all his energy left him. He could feel Roman's cock sliding out of him as Roman moved them both to lie down on the couch. He had no energy to clean them up right now, so instead he turned and snuggled into Roman's side, reading his head on Roman's muscled chest. He smiled to himself. He was glad Roman had let him take control of the situation, not pushing him farther than Seth was willing to go, letting the two toned man go at his own pace. Admittedly he'd probably jumped the gun a bit by sleeping with the guy after one amazing kiss, but hey, Roman didn't look like he'd be kicking the younger man out anytime soon. The soft snores coming from the older man and the arm draped over Seth's body, holding the other close only confirmed that. He knew they'd have to talk tomorrow and figure out what the hell all this was but for now he was content just snuggling up with the man who'd given him the most intense orgasm he'd ever had and pushed all thoughts of Dean away from his mind. He'd have to talk to Dean at some point as well but he wasn't worried about that right now. He felt too damn good to think about any of that. With one last kiss to Roman's chest he closed his eyes and allowed unconsciousness to take over, with one final thought turning his innocent smile into what some would conceive to be a smirk.

'_Maybe I am gay after all.'_

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Dean paced up and down the length of his and Seth's room. Seth had gone back with Roman. Seth had left with Roman. It was 3 a.m. in the fucking morning and Seth was still. With. Roman. He wouldn't stand for it. How dare his princess run off and abandon him like this? The slut was probably spreading his legs for the other right now. Dean couldn't believe it. Seth was supposed to be his! But Dean wasn't worried. Oh no, he wasn't worried at all the thought, as a snarl almost as evil as Kane himself graced his face, morphing his handsome featured into ones of rage. Seth would belong to him soon, no one else, just him. He'd have to be patient for his plan to work. He couldn't rush it or else it wouldn't end the way Dean wanted it to. But he could wait. Seth was worth it. Because no matter how much of a dirty fucking whore he was, no matter how many men Seth got on his knees for or spread his legs for, Seth would always, always, be Dean's princess. And nothing would change that.

With that final thought Dean stripped himself off; lying in Seth's bed naked as the day he was born. The sheets still smelled like him. The smell of his lover filled his senses and he soon found himself growing painfully hard. He grasped his cock in his hand, imagining it was Seth's hand instead. He imagined Seth on his knees, those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him in awe, taking Dean's cock in his mouth. He clenched his fist tight around his shaft, using his pre-cum as lube and sliding his hand up and down, twisting every so often. He could imagine running his hand through Seth's hair, that beautiful whorish hair. Everything about that boy screamed 'fuck me'. Dean's hand began to move faster as he started bucking his hips. He closed his fist painfully hard but he knew nothing would ever compare to how tight Seth was. His hand began moving erratically, jerking him off. He felt a familiar pressure growing in his balls, tightening until finally he released, spraying himself in the process. He fell asleep with his own cum on his hand, but Seth's name on his lips.

**A/N – That was a really crappy ending to the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. There will be more Dean in the next chapter I promise, but I really felt like I needed to push the Rollegins side of things fist before I could go any further with this fic!**

**Hope you liked it! Anyone who reviews gets my eternal gratitude and affection! (It's not much but still!) Please Review?! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS THE WORST THING IN THE WORLD. I wrote a chapter that was really happy, forgot I'd posted it, and went to go post it before only to find my laptop had fucked up and deleted everything. So I've had to write the entire damn thing from scratch! Anyway, hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think is going to happen next or just what you thought :)**

Seth sat on his knees, the hard pavement digging into his knees. His body was wet from the rain cascading down, and he couldn't tell were the rain stopped and his tears began. But in that moment, Seth didn't care. Yesterday his life was perfect. He had Roman and Dean. He had a perfect boyfriend and an almost normal best friend. Everything was amazing. And now? Well, there was a massive chance he'd lost everything. He'd made a mistake. A stupid, idiotic mistake, one that he didn't even remember making. And now because of it, he'd had to watch as Roman walked away from him. Not for the first time, he was completely lost.

_**THE NIGHT BEFORE**_

Seth looked around the bar they were in with slight distain. The three of them had agreed to accompany the rest of the locker room to their hotel bar for a few 'post-Raw' beers, but the place was unbelievably tacky. But despite the look of the place, and the fact he was already slightly tipsy off his second beer (and Roman would never let him live down what a light weight he was) Seth couldn't help but smile as he felt a muscular pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He and Roman had been together for about two months, and had gone public with their relationship only a week after it started, something that to this day still shocked Seth. Roman had grabbed hold of him in the middle of the hall way during Raw one night, despite there being a rather large crowd there waiting for the main event to finish, and kissed him in a less than friendly way. Of course the larger man had winked and retreaded rather quickly leaving Seth to answer the popular question of 'what the fuck was that?' But everyone, with a few minor exceptions, had accepted it and nobody bothered them, much to Seth's relief. Even Dean had been suspiciously cool with it. He remembered Dean walking into their shared locker room, looking slightly sheepish, and asked Seth for forgiveness for his actions. He'd told Seth he was sorry for what he'd done, he'd been so stressed over their whole storyline and he just couldn't handle it, so he'd lashed out in the first way he thought of. And Seth, being unable to resist Dean's pretty blue eyes that were almost filled with tears, had quickly caved and hugged the other tightly, telling him it would be okay, and Seth forgave him.

After that Dean seemed pretty much back to his normal self. He'd even gone as far as teasing Seth about the way his eyes _apparently_ lit up when Roman was in the room. Seth thought that was bull shit, there was no way he was that girly, but he was so happy to have his best friend back he hadn't bothered arguing. Mind you, the way he'd blushed when Roman had waltzed in and pecked him on the cheek wouldn't really have helped his argument.

His blush returned in that moment and he felt Roman's teeth nibbling at his ear lobe. He tried to stay quiet but he had to bite his lip as he felt Roman's mouth move to his neck. Roman's teeth clamped down on his neck and he could feel the other sucking the skin there, knowing it would leave a mark. Seth knew he should stop him but he couldn't help but move his head to the side instead, allowing the other more access to his skin. There was just something about Roman marking him that turned him on endlessly. He moaned quietly in disappointment when Roman stopped his ministrations and removed his lips from Seth's neck, but as much as he missed what Roman had been doing to him, it wasn't worth the embarrassment he'd face if he got a hard on in front of half the locker room. He turned around and pecked Roman on the lips, giving him a small smile before he untangled himself from the others embrace and moved to mingle with some of the divas there. They'd been surprisingly more friendly since he'd come out, some crap about loving to have gay best friends or whatever. No matter whether he was straight, gay, bi or fucking transgender Seth would never understand chicks. They were just fucking weird. But as strange as they were, he enjoyed hanging out with them, so he let the weirdness slide for now, but the second they started asking him about his sex life he was out of there.

While Seth was deep in conversation with the divas, he failed to notice ice blue eyes watching him from across the room, a dangerous smirk plastered on the man's plumb lips. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he'd have Seth Rollins. No matter what. Moving gracefully he slide towards the bar, ordering two beers. With a quick scan around to make sure nobody was watching, he pulled out a small vile. Emptying the contents into one, he quickly wrapped his lips around the other, gulping almost half of it, to make sure he didn't get confused between them. It wouldn't do him any good if he drugged himself. That'd just be stupid. He put the vile back into his jacket pocket, before sauntering over to where his princess stood, swaying his hips as he walked. He slid in easily in the spot next to Seth, offering the other a warm smile and tilling the beer in his direction. Seth, not thinking anything of it, took the beer Dean held out gratefully and swigged some of it. He face wrinkled slightly at the odd taste but he didn't say anything, and continued to drink it slowly, probably not wanting to offend Dean. How cute. The older man did his best to hide his smirk behind his own drink, but he couldn't help himself. Soon, Seth would be his again. Only a few minutes later, he saw the effects the drink were having on Seth, the younger mans eyes clouding over and he started swaying on his feet. Trying to mask his grin with fake concern, he scanned the room for Roman, and had to hold back a cheer of delight as he saw the other swaying in his own seat, obviously having drank too much in the company of the Uso's. He wrapped an arm around Seth's waste and pulled him close, before turning to a concerned looking group of divas.

'I don't think that beer agreed with him. He'd been complaining he felt like shit all night; it's probably just hit him the wrong way. I'm gonna take him upstairs and make sure he gets to his room okay, tell Roman not to worry, no point in his cutting off his fun, Seth'll be fine when he gets some sleep.'

To his shock, and delight, none of the divas seemed to question him. They were all probably less that sober as well. With a few 'take care of him' and 'call me if you need help' Dean was off, half dragging Seth to the elevator. He pushed the button for Seth's floor, and as soon as the doors closed he was all over the younger man. He pushed him roughly against the wall of the elevator, groping his ass through his jeans and kissing him roughly, raping Seth's mouth with his tongue. The other did nothing to stop him, letting out a few quiet moans and grinding his hips weakly against Dean. Dean almost yelled in triumph. His plan was working perfectly. When the doors pinged open to indicate they were at the designated floor, Dean reluctantly let go of Seth, putting his hand around the man's waist again, this time slipping a hand inside his pocket and squeezing his ass constantly as he dragged the other towards his room. Once they were there he quickly fished through Seth's pockets to find the key card, and wasted no time in opening the door and dragging the other inside. He laid the other on the bed, and stripped him of his clothes. He didn't want to waste time; it'd been far too long since he'd been inside his princess.

He undressed himself quickly as well, taking his already hard cock in his hand. It had started oozing with precum at the slit, and he used that to lube his dick up. He realised too late that in all his planning, he'd forgotten to bring lube. He knew Seth and Roman would have some around there somewhere but he didn't have time to go searching for it, so instead he rolled Seth over onto his back, grapping two hands full of ass before spreading those delicious cheeks apart, and driving his tongue into Seth. He licked up the crack, before pressing his tongue against the tight hole. Seth tasted so bitter sweet, Dean couldn't get enough. He drove his tongue in and out of Seth's almost willing body, and felt the two toned beauty pushing back slightly. What a slut. Even when he was drugged and practically unconscious he couldn't get enough. He tongue fucked Seth's ass until it was soaked with his saliva before regretfully pulling back. He could eat Seth's ass all night if he had the option. But right now, he needed to drive something else inside his sweet little ass.

Spitting onto his hand, he lubed his dick up as much as he could, before pressing his head at Seth's tight entrance. It still amazing Dean that no matter how hard or how many times Roman ploughed him, and from the thin hotel room walls he knew what was a lot, Seth still stayed as tight as he had that first night. Under normal circumstances Dean might have taken the time to prep Seth, but he just could wait. He pressed the head of his cock slightly into Seth's ass, meeting some resistance. He rubbed soothing circles on Seth's back before leaning down to wrap his arms around Seth's waist, holding the boy up on all fours. Seth's arms were shaky as he tried to hold up his own weight and Dean was so proud of his princess for trying even in the state he was in. Kissing his ear and whispering sweetly in his ear, almost as if to apologise, Dean thrusted into Seth's unprepared hole, feeling his ring tearing as he thrusted in. Seth didn't scream, couldn't scream, the drug had robbed him of his voice. But he heard the younger man groan and whimper in pain, tears streaming down his beautiful face. Dean stilled for a moment, licking a strip up Seth's neck, over his chin and up to his mouth. The rough scrape of Seth's beard under his tongue was so different to the smooth texture of his ass that Dean had felt under his tongue just moments ago, but it was all just so 'Seth'. He couldn't explain it. It just was.

Rocking his hips gently, Dean could feel Seth's blood lubricating his passage, making his movements easier. Making Seth bleed made Dean shake with arousal, he could smell the blood, and if he wasn't already balls deep inside his love he'd have dropped to his knees to taste it. but there was nothing better than Seth's ass clenching around him as he withdrew his cock to the tip before slamming it back in, repeating the movement over and over again. He didn't bother looking for Seth's prostate, the drug meaning the other couldn't get hard. Dean used his body, slamming into him over and over again, grabbing his hips as Seth's arms caved in and he fell forward, face landing on the pillow. Gripping the other man's hips hard enough to bruise the tanned flesh beneath him, Dean's thrusts grew erratic as he grew closer to his climax. Dean felt Seth somehow clench his ass tighter around Dean's cock and that was all it took to drive the other over the edge. He came screaming Seth's name, shooting his cum inside the others ass. He leaned forward to bite at Seth's neck hard as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He panted as he leaned his sweat slicked chest against Seth's back, whispering in the others ear, thanking his, telling him how beautiful he was. When he eventually caught his breath he pulled out of Seth, and almost felt some remorse as he spotted the blood coating his cock. Almost.

He hobbled over to the bathroom on shaky legs, grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning up all traces of blood, before returning to the bed and pulling the covers around himself and Seth. Before he could move Seth turned around gingerly and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, curling up close to his side. The older man smiled his first genuine smile of the day, before wrapping an arm tight around Seth as they both drifted off into sleep.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Roman stumbled to his room, hung over to fuck. When he found out Seth was ill he should have gone to find him immediately, but the divas all assured him he was in safe hands, and so he'd let his cousins convince him to stay and get beyond drunk. He didn't even remember getting back to the room but when he woke to the sounds of Jays snoring he knew he had to get up and go and check on his baby. A smile crossed his lips at the thought of seeing him. As much as he wouldn't admit it, because he refused to be the first to say it, he loved the younger man. Seth made him happier than he'd been in a long time. He reached their hotel room and pushed his key card into the small slot, waiting for the light to bleep before pushing the door open and stepping inside. And what he saw did nothing short of break his heart. There were clothes strewn all over the room, and there was a heavy smell of sex lingering in the room. But his eyes were drawn to the two figures wrapped up in the bed. There was no mistake at what had happened last night. The telling bruises on Seth's hips, the bite mark that Roman had not made, and the nakedness they both possessed while they were wrapped in each other's arms made it more than obvious. Seth had cheated on him.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath drew Seth out of his slumber. For a moment he didn't know where he was, not remembering anything of the previous night. His eyes blinked open slowly and as he took in the scene around him his heart sank. He was in bed with Dean, his boyfriend stood by the foot of the bed, eyes furiously unreadable. He'd had sex with Dean. He could feel it. But that couldn't be right. He'd never cheat on Roman, especially not with Dean. He felt his eye welling up with tears as he stared at Roman, not bothering to hide them. He jumped out of Dean's embrace, his naked form shaming him for once. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, but before he could say anything Roman had already turned and walked away. Not caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes he ran after the older man, screaming at him to stop. But he didn't. He continued outside and jumped into his rental, speeding off. Seth felt his legs grow week as he fell to his knees. He was too numb to feel the rain falling against his bare skin. The droplets soaked him, but it was the thought of what he might have, no, what he had done that was making him shake. He felt like he was going to throw up. He was so happy with Roman. He loved the other man. So why the hell would he have slept with Dean? He didn't know. All he knew now as he sat in the rain, drenched and cold, watching the love of his life drive away, was that'd he'd screwed up big time. And he had no idea how to fix it.

**A/N – DUN DUN DUN! Will Seth ever figure out what Dean did? Will Roman ever take him back? Will there be more sex in the next chapter? Okay that one is a yes. There's no denying it. BUT WHO WILL BE HAVING SEX WITH WHOM?! ****I'll be having sex with all of them.**


	8. Chapter 75

**A/N: Hey, sorry for how long it's taken me to update this, there are so many ways in which I could have gone with this, but I've finally decided on one. So, here's a tiny teaser for you, I'll be posting a real chapter soon, but I needed this tiny chapter so that the rest of it makes sense. And I know I promised some smut, so there will be some in the next chapter, I promise, but for now please enjoy this tiny but significant update, and I'll write to you all soon!**

Seth stumbled back into his hotel room, water dripping from him and raining down on the carpet, but he didn't care. He almost didn't notice dean until the elder man wrapped a towel around him, pulling him into the bathroom. He briefly overheard dean saying something about getting him into the shower before he got a cold, but his mind wandered off. He didn't care if he caught a cold. He didn't care about anything right now. He just felt, numb. He didn't resist as dean stripped him of his clothes and pushed him into the shower. But as he stood there, water cascading on his bare skin, so warm and different to the rain outside, he found himself asking Dean to stay. He didn't know why, he just needed to know someone was there for him, with him. That he wasn't completely alone. And he complied, stripping down and joining Seth in the shower, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and just holding him. At that was all it took.

As hard as he tried to hold back, he couldn't stop the sobs escaping, couldn't make the tears stop falling. And after a moment, he didn't want to. He cried, sobbed, heaved and bawled and dean just held him throughout, rubbing soothing circles on his back, not once saying anything. And for that Seth was grateful. He didn't need words right now, he needed... well, he didn't really know what he needed. But whatever it was, he needed it now.

Calming himself down he pulled his head back from where it had been resting on dean's shoulder and looked up into his eyes, not really knowing what he saw there. But instead of wondering, he simply closed his own eyes, and pressed forward, lips crashing into deans. This. This was what he needed. He needed to feel close, to feel intimate with someone. And that someone was dean. But the other didn't seem to understand this. He didn't understand that Seth needed him, and he pulled back, pressing his forehead against Seth's.

"Dean please, I need this. I need you, please." Seth didn't care how whiney he sounded, how desperate he appeared, he needed this.

"Seth, I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, but this can't happen. If we do this, you'll regret it, and I know you'll hate yourself for it. And I don't think I could take doing that to you. I don't wanna hurt you like that. Please don't make me do this Seth. Please."

Seth wanted to cry in frustration. He was practically throwing himself at Dean and the bastard was having none of it. But he knew dean was right, Seth would regret it. And he didn't want to make his best friend do something he'd regret, so with a sigh he allowed dean to step away from him, turn the shower off and wrap him in a towel. But dean didn't leave; he took them both over to the bed to lay down, Seth's head resting on dean's shoulder. Neither man moved or spoke, but Seth took comfort in dean's tight embrace and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, the emotions of the past few hours hitting him hard, and he was soon unconscious.

But he failed to notice the emotions draw out across dean's face. He was confused. He had exactly what he wanted, so why didn't he feel happy? He had Seth, roman was practically out of the picture. But the raw emotion the younger had displayed at the loss of the other man had pulled at his heart strings, and dean didn't know why. He didn't know what he was feeling, he didn't know why he was feeling it, but he knew he had to figure it out soon, before things got out of hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean couldn't help the feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach as realisation hit him. Ever since he'd... convinced Seth to sleep with him two weeks ago he'd had a lot of strange emotions welling up inside him. He almost felt violated by them. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He and Seth had been spending a lot more time together, and Seth had started warming to the idea of them maybe being more that friends. He hadn't said anything but he'd started snuggling with him when they watched TV, holding his hand when nobody was looking, sleeping in Dean's bed because 'he was cold' even though it was the middle of summer. He'd even kissed Dean on a few occasions. Not much, just a tiny peck on the cheek or even the lips, as a way of wishing him luck or congratulating him, or even just thanking him for not going away. And it warmed Dean's heart slightly everytime he did. He'd found himself smiling more often, just being generally happier when he was with the younger man even though they hadn't had sex. And that was enough to scare Dean in its own right. But it wasn't just that. There was something else as well. And that something was Roman fucking Reigns.

The older man had stopped speaking to both of them as soon as he'd found them in bed together. He'd stopped hanging around with them, going to the gym with them, sometimes he still refused to look at them. He was heartbroken, he'd been completely in love with Seth and Dean had ruined that by taking advantage of the younger man. And Dean didn't give a fuck. Watching Roman beat the shit out of people in the ring because he was angry at them was actually rather amusing to Dean. It brightened his spirits in a twisted way. But no, it was Seth that was the problem. Everytime he saw Roman his eyes would follow the bigger man everywhere. And god he looked so heartbroken when Roman refused to acknowledge him. He missed the other terribly, and Dean was a poor substitute for the way Roman had loved him, Dean didn't need anyone to say it. Roman was gentle and caring, Dean just wanted to bang him. Or so he thought until this started happening. But now, looking at the pain in Seth's eyes everytime Roman walked into the room made his heart ache for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. Until now. Everything, every tiny little thing came crashing into him and the same time and the new realisation left him holding onto his chest, struggling for breath. He was in love. He was in love with Seth Rollins. Fuck.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Dean wasn't supposed to fall in love with his friend. What was there to love anyway? His stupid two toned hair, his stupid brown eyes. And he was a grown ass man for fucks sake. Grown men weren't supposed to be pretty. They weren't supposed to have a smile that'd make people go weak at the knees. They weren't supposed to be beautiful, and caring, and sweet and so damn sensitive. They just weren't. But Seth was. Stupid fucking Seth and his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking personality. But fuck it all if Dean didn't love everything about the other. And now he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do.

He knew what he'd done had caused him princess heartbreak. But he didn't know how to fix it. If he lied about everything Roman probably still wouldn't talk to either of them. But if he told the truth he'd lose Seth forever. And he didn't know what was worse. No Seth or a broken Seth. Either way he had some major thinking to do.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

When he returned to the hotel room he was sharing with Seth he was planning on sitting by the large window and contemplating his decision for a while, because it seemed like a logical thing to do in this situation, but that didn't seem likely when he stepped through the door. Seth was stood there in the middle of the room shirtless, jeans undone and riding low on his hips. He was pouting and huffing, seemingly unable to do something but Dean for the life of him couldn't figure it out.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"My backs itchy and I can't reach it; I've been trying for hours!" Okay that was definitely an exaggeration, Dean had only been gone 15 minutes and he was fine when Dean left. But he decided to play along.

"Awe, poor baby. Do you want Deano to scratch it for you?" He tried not to smirk when Seth's eyes lit up, nodding his head enthusiastically. He stepped behind the other man, feeling the heat radiating off his bare skin. Starting at the top of his back, Dean raked his nails down slowly, enjoying the feeling of the skin beneath his fingertips. It was so smooth, Dean wanted to bite it, but he didn't. He repeated the notion, digging slightly harder when he hear Seth gasp. His nails were leaving red marks all over Seth's back, but a throaty moan coming from the other convinced Dean he didn't care. He probably even liked it.

He stopped his ministrations when Seth turned to look at him, eyes clouded over with lust, and an obvious bulge in his jeans. Dean could feel his mouth watering at the sight, wanting so badly to run his tongue all over Seth .his abs, his chest, his hips, any piece of skin he could find. But he didn't, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be able to touch this beautiful creature stood before him. It was kind of hard to tell Seth that however considering the other had decided Dean was taking too long and jumped him. Literally. He jumped on the older man, wrapping his legs around his hips and pressing his lips into Deans in a hard, hungry kiss that left Dean needing more. This was wrong; Dean needed to stop him, to tell him the truth. But as Seth ground his hips down to rub his erection against him, Dean decided the truth could wait until after he got laid.

Moving his arms so he could grab two handfuls of Seth's perfectly round ass, he ran his tongue against Seth's lips, who opened them almost immediately to allow Dean access. Their tongues entwined in a battle for dominance that Seth knew he'd lose, but he fought anyway as Dean carried him over to the bad, slamming him back on it and grinding his hips down against Seth's. He knew this was wrong. Seth was going to hate him when he told him the truth. But if this was the last time he was ever going to get to touch his princess, he was going to make it count. Detaching from Seth's mouth he kissed his way down Seth's neck, down his chest, his abs, only stopping once he'd reached fabric. Moving to pull his jeans and boxers off at the same time he discarded them on the floor. He kissed his way back up Seth's calf, up his thigh and stopped when he reached the top, choosing to run his tongue over the deep V of Seth's hips. He knew he was driving the younger man crazy and that made him smile. He didn't know why Seth wanted this. But he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He felt Seth running a hand through his hair, grabbing some of his dirty blond locks and practically shoving Dean's face towards his cock. Dean complied, running his tongue up the underside of it before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking firmly. He moved further down Seth's cock and pulled back up again, dragging his teeth gently along the skin. He repeated the motion several times before finally giving up on teasing the poor boy and plummeting his mouth as far down as he could go, sucking hard, running his tongue over every bit of skin he could. He curled his tongue around Seth's dick, feeling the others grip tighten on his hair. He felt his own cock growing harder and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer; he needed to be inside Seth. Even if it was for the last time.

Reluctantly releasing Seth's cock, Dean moved to undress himself before a pair of hands gripped his wrists. He watched as Seth got up onto his knees and crawled over to him, stopping when he was kneeling at the edge of the bed in front of Dean. Dean allowed his hands to drop back by his sides and he watched in fascination as Seth started undressing him, raising his arms in compliance as he lifted his shirt off, and standing deadly still as Seth started undoing his pants. It was so intimate, never rushed, and Dean felt a cloud of guilt hovering over him. He didn't deserve this. But it was too late to stop now.

His dick smacked against his stomach when Seth lowered his boxers, and he stepped away from the other long enough to remove them completely along with the rest of his clothes. Moving back towards the bed he let Seth run his hands over his chest, before gripping his hips and pulling him close. Dean leaned down and captured Seth's lips once more, the feeling of those soft, plump lips against his own making the guilt melt away. If only for now. He pushed Seth back and climbed on the bed after him, moving them until they were both comfortable. He settle between Seth's newly spread legs, their lips still firmly attached, and felt Seth nudging his hand. Breaking apart he looked down and noticed Seth was handing him a bottle of lube he'd gotten from god knows where. That little fucker had been planning this.

Not wanting to hurt him this time, Dean took the lube gratefully and spread a generous amount onto his fingers before pressing one against Seth's hole. He tried taking things slow as he pressed his finger inside Seth, but the feeling of his tight, warm heat surrounding Dean made him growl, and he started fucking Seth with his finger. Pulling back he added a second one, but he slowed his ministrations down when he saw Seth wince. This time, he thought, I'm not going to hurt him. Not now. Not ever again.

He started scissoring his fingers inside the younger man, in this moment more concerned with prepping him that pleasuring him. But that soon changed when his fingers ran across a small bundle of nerves and Seth moaned his name, begging him to do it again. He couldn't help the smirk that formed over his face as he ran his fingers over that sensitive bundle again, and again, watching as Seth withered beneath him, panting and begging for more. And who was his to not give his princess exactly what he wanted? So he added a third finger, making sure his baby was prepped and ready, before finally pulling out and pouring lobe over his cock, making sure he was slicked up enough before pressing it against Seth's quivering hole. Placing one hand my Seth's side and wrapping the other around the base of his cock, he guided it inside Seth, moving slowly, until he was fully inside the younger man. Gripping Seth's hips lightly he gave the other time to adjust, but apparently he waiting too long because Seth looked him in the eyes and demanded Dean gave him the best fuck of his life.

So Dean grabbed Seth's legs, throwing them on his shoulder, and started pounding. He didn't hold back, trusting into the other as hard as he could, and Seth seemed to be enjoying every second of it, moaning and screaming Deans name. Dean couldn't help but admire the way Seth's body bended, and just how damn flexible the other way. He continued drilling his cock into Seth, legging one leg fall off his should as he grabbed Seth's cock, jerking it in time with his trusting. He could feel himself getting close, the heat swallowing his cock dragging him towards orgasm, but he held on. He needed to see Seth come first, he needed to see that beautiful face in the mist of pleasure, needed to know what he looked like when he finally grasped that orgasm he was so desperately chasing. He needed it. So he trusted harder, hitting Seth's prostate with every jerk of his hips and starting jerking him faster, knowing Seth was as close as he was. All it took was a few more thrusts and Seth was coming, covering them both with his seed, his face twisting up in pleasure, ass clenching and practically chocking Dean's cock.

And that was all Dean needed. He came, still buried balls deep inside Seth, the younger man's name resting on his lips. He let Seth's other leg fall off his shoulder as he leaned forward, forehead resting against Seth's as both men tried to catch their breath. Dean swallowed nervously. He knew what was going to follow would be the end of his and Seth's relationship. Not only was he losing his princess, he was losing the one person in the world who actually cared about him; he was losing his best friend. He was losing everything. And he deserved to lose it.

Pulling out of Seth slowly he dressed himself and watched out of the corner of his eye as Seth did the same. He saw a look in Seth's eye, like he was confused about why Dean had pulled away so suddenly. But Dean knew the longer he stayed near Seth, the harder this was going to be, and it was already going to kill him. Turning to face Seth, he avoided looking him in the eye as he spoke, hoping to miss any looks that might break his heart that little bit more.

"Seth, we need to talk. God, I can't believe I'm saying this. I shouldn't have fucked you then, it was wrong. I know that. But I couldn't help it, god you're just so beautiful, how could I ever say no to you?" He looked up at Seth in that moment, seeing a brief look of happiness flash in his eyes at the compliment before he quickly became confused again.

"Dean, what are you saying? Why do we need to have a talk?"

"Because, Seth, this can't happen again. It won't happen again. Not when you know the truth, when I tell you what I've done. You won't even want to look at me. And who could blame you? You'll hate me; you'll probably never even look at me again. And we won't be able to work together, it'll be the end of the Shield, I'll probably lose my job and end up on the streets or something. Fuck I should have thought this through. But there's no time for that. I need to tell you the truth, now, but fuck I just don't know what to say."

"Dean, stop, you're rambling. What the hell are you talking about, what could you possibly do to make me hate you? You're my best friend Dean. I love..."

"I raped you." Dean cut Seth off before he could finish saying what he knew Seth was about to say. He couldn't take it; he couldn't listen to Seth saying that. It'd kill him. The look on Seth's face didn't change, he simply became more confused, and somewhat frustrated at Dean for his incoherent ramblings. What the hell was he talking about?

"I raped you. The other week when you got drunk and slept with me, well, you didn't. I drugged you. I knew Roman would find us the next day and leave you, it was the only way I could have you to myself. And god I wanted you so badly. I still do, but I don't deserve you. Not after what I've done. And it's not even the first time. I did it before, but you knew about that, you just chose to forget it because it made things too complicated. Well I didn't forget, I remember. I remember how scared you were, how much you cried, and the look of hate in your fucking eyes when you looked at me. I'm tired of it; I'm tired of hurting you and pretending its okay because it's not. I love you and I can't have you. Nothing's okay, nothings ever going to be okay Seth." Dean hadn't realised but by the end of his speech he was crying, tears cascading down his face and he didn't bother to stop them. The raw emotion displayed on his face shocked Seth more than anything he'd said. And Dean didn't know it, but Seth had his own confession to make.

"I know Dean. I've always known."

"What?" Now it was Dean's turn to look confused. What did he mean he knew?

"I've know the whole time that you drugged me. I mean, I couldn't remember a damn thing, I only started feeling ill after you gave me that funny tasting beer, and there's no way I'd ever cheat on anyone, drunk or not. And you'd been acting shady as fuck all night. It was kind of obvious when I thought about it."

"What?! You knew the entire time? So why the fuck didn't you say anything? Why the fuck didn't you get me fired, or get Roman to beat the shit out of me? And why the fuck did you just have sex with me?" Dean was practically screaming with frustration. How could Seth have known and still act like nothing had happened? Dean was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Seth was just as fucked up as he was.

"Because Dean, I love you. It took me a while to realise it, but it all makes sense. I can't stand not having you around; you've always been there for me, especially after Roman walked out and abandoned me. You'd never leave me like he did. I know that. And yeh, you drugged me, but nobody else has ever gone through that much trouble just to have me. I know you love me, just in your own twisted little way, and at first I was scared but now, I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours. If you want me. Do you Dean? Do you still want your princess?"

Dean couldn't help the smug grin that formed on his lips as he moved forward, embracing Seth and pressing his lips against the smaller mans. Finally, he thought, his princess was where he belonged; in Deans arms. And Dean was going to make sure that never changed.

**A/N – DUN DUN DUN! Seth is pretty psychotic, don't him and Dean fit well together? But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Roman Reigns. He'll be back in the next chapter. But you'll have to stay turned to find out what he does ;) Read and review as always please! Love you guys! **


End file.
